Millions of users worldwide utilize a social network in order to communicate and share information with family members and friends. A social network, for example, Facebook, LinkedIn, or Google Plus, may include a website or an Internet-based service which allows users to create and maintain a personal profile or personal page, to befriend or to “like” or to “follow” other users, to share text and images with other users, to perform blogging activities, or the like.
A user of a social network may create a personal profile or a personal page, in which he may store data intended for sharing with other users of the social network, data which may be referred to as “social information”. Social information may include, for example, an image or photograph of the user, a gender of the user, an age or a date of birth of the user, a marital status or family status of a user, a profession or occupation of the user, current and past employer(s) of the user, current or past school(s) attended by the user, a hobby or interest of the user, a city or state or country in which the user lives or originates, or the like.